<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Smell of Cigars by MizukiPerry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825020">The Smell of Cigars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiPerry/pseuds/MizukiPerry'>MizukiPerry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Comfort, Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Okumura Eiji, Swearing, i wrote this in one sitting, lots of swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiPerry/pseuds/MizukiPerry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was a smell in the air. A familiar one. A much hated one. The smell of cigar smoke. God how he hated that smell. Any time he smelled it he was transported in his mind, back to when he was under Dino Golzine's control. Just another commodity at Club Cod. A number to be sold, admittedly at a high cost - his blond hair and green eyes saw to that - with no care as to what he wanted. No care as to whether he even felt anything when they violated him."</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Ash wakes up to the smell of cigar smoke, and he starts experiencing flashbacks. So he deals with it in the only way Ash deals with anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Smell of Cigars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash stirred from his sleep. He only wanted a short nap, a couple of hours just to clear his head from the shitty few days. He'd told Eiji to wake him in a few hours, and was fully aware that this could involve him being slapped awake or rolled out of bed. But to his surprise he woke up naturally.</p>
<p>So he thought.</p>
<p>There was a smell in the air. A familiar one. A much hated one. The smell of cigar smoke. God how he hated that smell. Any time he smelled it he was transported in his mind, back to when he was under Dino Golzine's control. Just another commodity at Club Cod. A number to be sold, admittedly at a high cost - his blond hair and green eyes saw to that - with no care as to what he wanted. No care as to whether he even felt anything when they violated him.</p>
<p>Sometimes they asked him, "does it hurt?" What they fuck did they think? Fucking disgusting perverts.</p>
<p>He could smell them, and it was always the same smell. Musky cologne, stale breath, and the smell of cigars. That horrid, horrid smell of cigar smoke that penetrated their skin, and he could smell it whenever they pressed themselves on him, and forced themselves into him. Though he always tried to disassociate from what was happening, and listened to them give away their company secrets, hell even state secrets sometimes, he was always brought back to what was going on by that awful stink.</p>
<p>And now that fucking stench had woken him up. "The fuck is going on in here?" He slowly turned around to see Kong, Bones, Alex, and a couple of the others passing around a lit cigar like a spliff. Eiji was off in the corner, not wanting to be part of it. He knew how Ash felt about cigars. Ash had told him so. He hadn't told the gang explicitly why he didn't want them smoking around him; he pretended it was for their health, so they fucking knew not to. So what the fuck were they doing?</p>
<p>Kong speaking interrupted his thoughts, "the big boss on site told me I'd done a good job, so he done gave me that Cuban cigar. Best around, he said."</p>
<p>Alex took the cigar off Bones and took a couple of puffs, letting the smoke roll around in his mouth before blowing it out in small rings. The others looked on, impressed, as Alex handed the cigar back to Kong.</p>
<p>Ash, however was absolutely not impressed, and reached for his gun. He was sweating, he did not want to go back to that place in his past. That place where he was nothing; absolutely helpless against what was being done to him. How fucking DARE they make him remember his past like that.</p>
<p>Before anyone knew what was going on, there was a loud bang, and the cigar was shot out of Kong's hand and into pieces. They all turned their heads to see Ash standing by the bed, dishevelled, red with anger and breathing hard; gun in hand with smoke filtering out the barrel.</p>
<p>"Aw, boss-"</p>
<p>"Don't fucking 'Aw boss!' me! I'm saving your life, you fucking fatuous fuckwit!"</p>
<p>Kong and Bones looked at each other, scared. And confused. Kong spoke up, "Boss... What's a fa-tu-o-tus fuckwit?"</p>
<p>"You are! Fucks sake..."</p>
<p>He slumped back onto the bed, and put his hand to his head, still holding his gun. A moment later he felt a weight next to him, and could smell the now familiar scent of clean linen he associated with only good. Eiji calmly took the gun out of Ash's hand and laid it down on the other side of him, then gently brought him into a hug. Ash wasn't used to being shown affection, but Eiji always offered it freely, and today he decided he wanted to take it. Eiji knew everything, and he was beginning to trust him explicitly. So he slowly wrapped his arms around the other man and held on, his breathing steadied, and he started to relax; the memories of his past slowly faded away as the smell of the cigar dissipated, replaced with Eiji's scent.</p>
<p><br/>
The gang looked on. Kong opened his mouth to say something, but Alex stopped him, pulled him close and whispered, "be grateful he shot the cigar, and not your hand."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not gonna lie, I wrote this out of spite. I saw an Ash cosplayer play him smoking, but I'm adamant he doesn't smoke because of the above. So... Yeah...</p>
<p>XD</p>
<p>Thanks again to Heliocat for being my muse, helping develop the idea and providing a few gold lines :D</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Kudos/comments always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>